This research project will be addressing this therapeutic concept by exploring the concept of synthetic lethality (SL). Collaborating with Dr. Eytan Ruppin (Cancer Data Science Laboratory), we are developing computational methods that interrogate a combination of tumor molecular characteristics (determined through testing done in collaboration with Dr. Ken Aldape, by Laboratory of Pathology) including gene expression and copy number to predict SL partners. The large repository of preclinical brain tumor models in the NOB Laboratory is being interrogated by my laboratory group including molecular characterization which will uniquely enable preclinical targeting of the putative SL partners, providing confirmation of the computational algorithms. This would provide essential validation prior to implementation of this concept in a prospective clinical trial.